LA FIEVRE DU SAMEDI SOIR
by slakware
Summary: Tout est dans le titre... Lemon


Bonjour à tou(s)tes !

Voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit suite à une angine fiévreuse que j'ai eu la semaine dernière… j'aurai d'ailleurs bien aimé avoir le même traitement mais bon…

A vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Bonne lecture

**Disclamer** : tout appartient à SM

o

o

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

o

o

J'avais eu un mariage de rêve avec l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. La lune de miel avait été très instructive, surtout au point de vu sexuel, tant pour Edward que pour moi. Il avait été capable de contenir sa force, mais un peu trop à mon goût. Il n'acceptait que la position du missionnaire et aucunes gâteries… Mais je n'allais pas me plaindre ! J'étais revenu sereine, me sentant aimé de toute la famille Cullen. Carlisle et Esmée tenaient à merveille leur rôle de parents, Rosalie et Alice étaient mes sœurs de cœur, Emmet était bien entendu mon grand frère protecteur et Jasper… Jasper était mon confident et mon réconfort. Nous étions quasiment tout le temps sur la même longueur d'ondes, il était celui que je portais le plus dans mon cœur après Edward. Bien sûr, il était le seul à être au courant. Pas que nous avions des choses à cacher mais Edward était tellement sur la défensive par rapport aux autres ''mâles'' qu'il n'aurait pas compris le lien qui nous unissait son frère et moi.

Ma transformation n'était pas prévue pour tout de suite. Etant donné que nous avions eu tous les deux ce que nous voulions, Edward le mariage et moi la découverte de la sexualité, il m'avait fait tenir encore un an de plus. Honnêtement, j'étais tellement amoureuse de lui que je ne pouvais pas lui refuser grand-chose. D'autant plus qu'il m'éblouissait toujours autant, il savait qu'il avait gagné d'avance.

Nous étions en hiver et le froid à Forks battait des records cette année. Toute la famille avait prévue d'aller passer le weekend assez loin pour chasser des proies plus appétissantes qu'ici, manger les mêmes animaux pour eux consistait pour moi à avaler un steak à chaque repas. Il avait été décidé que Jasper resterait avec moi pour, ''officiellement'' me tenir compagnie et ''officieusement'' pour me tenir sous surveillance. Ce dernier avait beaucoup plus de contrôle par rapport à mon sang, l'épisode de mon anniversaire lui avait beaucoup apprit et il avait réussi à gagner la confiance de tout le monde.

Nous avions prévu de faire pas mal de chose ensemble… Il devait me faire écouter ses compositions à la guitare, me raconter encore une fois les circonstances de sa transformation, son passé, son ancienne famille, nous devions regarder de vieux films en noir et blanc… et accessoirement faire les fous dans la neige.

Vendredi soir arriva rapidement. Edward avait du mal à partir. Heureusement qu'Alice avait vu sur tout, sinon c'était mal barré.

« Aller Edward, ne t'inquiète pas pour Bella, s'il y avait le moindre danger, nous le saurions. »

« Tu es sûr Alice ? » Elle changea de ton comme si elle parlait à un enfant.

« Puisque je te le dis ! Et puis elle n'est pas toute seule, Jasper prendra soin d'elle. »

Il abdiqua finalement, il savait qu'il n'allait pas gagner contre sa sœur. Il se retourna vers moi.

« Prend soin de toi mon amour et ne reste pas trop longtemps dehors d'accord ? » Je rigolais à sa remarque.

« Oui papa ! » Ca le dérida quelque peu.

Il s'approcha de moi lentement, sachant très bien l'effet qu'il me faisait car mon cœur battait déjà la chamade. Il me fit son sourire en coin et je craquais. Je lui sautais au cou et l'embrassais. Je goutais à sa langue une dernière fois avant de la retrouver dans deux jours.

La maison était bien calme tout à coup, sans Alice bondissant partout et Emmet avec ses blagues graveleuses ! Jasper sentit que je devais tourner en rond car il m'appela dans le salon. Il avait allumé la cheminée, avait réchauffé le repas qu'Esmée avait préparé et il y avait même une couverture sur le canapé. Je lui envoyais ma gratitude et il me sourit en retour. J'aimais cette façon de communiquer, je trouvais ça pratique, surtout lorsque tout le monde était là, il y avait pas mal de chose que nous gardions secret tous les deux. Des trucs sans trop d'importance mais c'étaient nos moments à nous. Et Jasper était un pro pour cacher ses pensées à Edward.

Je m'installais et commençais mon repas. C'était succulent, comme d'habitude. Esmée avait le don pour préparer de bons petits plats et encore plus par des temps pareils.

« Alors ma ptite chérie, pas trop triste ? »

« Tu ressens de la tristesse venant de moi ? »

« Pas le moins du monde ! » Dit-il, accentuant son accent du sud.

Il savait quel effet ça me faisait d'entendre cette façon dont il prononçait chaque phrase en ma présence. Bah quoi ? Bien sûr qu'il me faisait de l'effet, comme tous les hommes Cullen de cette famille, mais chacun à un degré différent. Et puis, cela restait en tout bien tout honneur, c'était ça le principal.

« Arrête ça tu veux ? » Rigolais-je. « Tu sais très bien ce que ça me fait ! »

« C'est justement pour ça que je le fais souvent ! C'est pas tous les jours que je peux m'amuser ! »

Je terminais mon repas et allais tout ranger en cuisine.

« Alors, pas quoi on commence ? » Me demanda-t-il lorsque j'étais enfin bien installé sous ma couverture.

« Humm… je dirais… Elephant Man ! »

« Ça marche ma ptite chérie ! »

Nous nous installions côte à côte et regardâmes ce chef d'œuvre. Une fois le film fini, j'optais pour Frankenstein Junior mais je m'endormi avant la fin.

Je me réveillais le lendemain, dans mon lit, le torse de Jasper sous ma tête. Il devait sentir que j'étais sortie des bras de Morphée mais il ne bougea pas. J'étais tellement bien dans cette position que je ne voulais pas bouger de la journée. Il caressa mes cheveux de sa main dans un geste tendre. Je reçue une bonne dose d'amusement. Je relevais la tête et haussais un sourcil.

« Dépêche-toi d'aller manger ma princesse et après, on va dans la neige, ça marche ? » Pour le coup, je me suis retrouvée dans le même état !

Jouer dans la poudre blanche avec un ami était une chose incroyable ! C'est une expérience que je n'avais jamais vécu. Quand j'étais petite et que je jouais avec Jacob, c'était toujours l'été et nous passions nos journées au bord de la plage. Plus grande, j'avais d'autres priorités et maintenant, Edward disait que je pouvais me blesser donc ce n'était pas non plus acceptable… Tout ça pour dire que j'allais en profiter. Jasper n'avait émis aucune objection pour s'amuser avec moi. Je sortis donc couverte de tout le nécessaire : manteau, écharpe, bonnet, sans oublier les gants.

Jasper se comportait comme un humain… autant qu'il en était capable. Il lançait les boules de neige avec une force à peu près modéré et courait relativement lentement pour que je puisse avoir le temps de le toucher. Je m'éclatais comme une malade. Je me cachais derrière un tronc d'arbre mais me faisais vite surprendre par l'ouïe surnaturelle du vampire.

« T'es pas marrant Jasper, comment veux-tu jouer à cache-cache ? C'est impossible avec toi… » Je fis une moue boudeuse et me pris une boule de neige derrière la tête. Je me retournais le plus vite possible et courrais après lui.

« T'arriveras pas à m'attraper ma chérie, laisse tomber tu vas t'épuiser pour rien ! » Rigola-t-il.

« T'as pas le droit de tricher, t'as dis que tu resterais à vitesse humaine. » Il leva les mains en l'air en signe de consentement.

« OK, attrape-moi alors ! »Je repris donc ma course et réussi à le toucher. Ouais, il s'est laissé toucher…

« C'est toi le chat ! » Je repartais dans l'autre sens et essayais de l'esquiver quand il arrivait à ma hauteur. Je riais à gorge déployée et du coup, n'arrivais plus trop à courir. Il m'attrapa par la taille, par surprise et nous fit chuter tous les deux au sol, ce qui fait qu'il se retrouva entre mes jambes. L'atterrissage fut dur mais pas catastrophique. Jasper me regardait, inquiet.

« Ca va princesse ? »

« Oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai plus mal au ventre à force de rire qu'autre chose. » Je pouvais apprécier la vue de son physique angélique. Et à ce moment-là, je pris conscience de notre position. Je me demandais comment se serait d'être aussi proche l'un de l'autre mais dans une chambre et sans vêtement ? Je me mis à apprécier le poids de son corps sur le mien. Je ne sais pas quel sentiment il ressentit le plus… mon désir soudain ou ma gêne d'avoir de telles pensées, car il se releva subitement. Il ne montra cependant aucun ressentiment face à mes émotions.

« Aller viens, il faut nourrir l'humaine » Je ne loupais pas son clin d'œil et pris la main qu'il me tendait.

Bizarrement, je n'avais pas trop faim. Je me sentais surtout fatiguée.

« Je vais m'allonger un peu dans le canapé, je suis un peu barbouillée… »

« Ça va pas ptite chérie ? »

« Si ça va mais j'ai un peu froid et ça ne me tente vraiment pas d'avaler quelque chose. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu couves un rhum ou une grippe sinon je vais me faire descendre ! » Je le charriais.

« Oh le grand Major aurait peur de mon mari ? » Ses yeux virèrent au noir. Je commençais à m'inquiéter « J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »

« Oh non ma chérie, bien au contraire… Mais fait attention quand tu m'appelles comme ça, car ce mot sortant de ta bouche sonne comme une invitation à la débauche ! » Sa voix rauque me donna des frissons. Il se rapprocha de moi et s'accroupit pour être à ma hauteur. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres et poursuivit. « Je ne suis plus un petit garçon Bella… » Il m'embrassa la joue et sa bouche dériva à la commissure de mes lèvres. Je fermais les yeux et retins un mini gémissement. « Repose-toi maintenant. » Il se leva et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en prenant son bouquin sur la guerre de Sécession. Je restais interdite face à ce Jasper que je ne connaissais pas mais qui me plaisais à coup sûr ! Je m'endormais sur des pensées pas très catholiques, me jouant divers scénarios incluant mon beau-frère. Je savais très bien qu'il ressentait mes émotions mais je savais également qu'il ne dirait rien.

Je me réveillais, perdue, groggy, courbaturée et j'avais froid. Je regardais autour de moi et me rappelais que j'étais chez les Cullens avec Jasper et que tous les autres étaient partit chasser je ne sais où. La nuit était tombée et seul l'éclairage du feu de cheminée me tenait compagnie. Mon vampire de compagnie n'était pas en vue. Je remontais un peu plus la couverture sur mes épaules. J'avais l'impression que mon sang et mes os étaient glacés.

« Jasper ? » Murmurais-je. Il fut devant moi en un clin d'œil. Je pouvais voir l'inquiétude sur son visage.

« Comment te sens-tu marmotte ? » Il accompagna ses paroles par une caresse d'une douceur extrême sur ma joue.

« J'ai… fr…froid… » Je commençais à grelotter. Il retira aussitôt sa main et je me fustigeais mentalement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête de me toucher, j'aimais son contact. Il gloussa lorsqu'il ressentit ma frustration.

« Je vais te faire couler un bain bien chaud. En attendant, je suis allé chercher le thermomètre, donc tu vas prendre ta température. » Il me montra le dit thermomètre et je grognais contre cet objet de malheur. Il sourit malicieusement, je voyais bien qu'il se retenait de rire. « Tu veux que je te le mette où ? » Il explosa de rire et je boudais. _Et toi tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ?_

« Te fou pas de moi, _Major_ ! » J'appuyais bien évidemment sur ce dernier mot. Un grondement sortit de sa poitrine.

« Bella ! » Je rigolais à mon tour.

« Donne-moi ça. » Je pris le thermomètre et me le mit sous le bras. Il me regarda satisfait.

« Je reviens. »

Dix secondes plus tard, j'entendais l'eau couler dans la baignoire. En m'imaginant complètement immergée dans de l'eau chaude, la sensation de froid dans mon corps revint en force. Jasper arriva pour m'aider à monter.

« Je peux pas bouger… j'ai trop froid… »

« C'est pas grave ma ptite chérie. » Il m'attrapa en faisant bien attention à ne pas trop me bouger et me porta comme une jeune mariée jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il m'assit sur la cuvette des toilettes. « C'est bon comme ça ? » Je secouais la tête de négation et je claquais des dents. Je ne voyais pas comment je pourrais monter dans ce bain ! J'avais mal partout et j'étais congelée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il me prit le thermomètre et je vis qu'il affichait presque quarante degrés.

« Laisse tomber Jas… per, je ne peux… pas… pas bouger, je… je vais al… ler dans mon lit et puis ça… ça passera. » J'amorçais un geste pour me lever quand il me stoppa, mettant ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Tss tss… bouge pas, je vais t'aider. » Pour le coup, mes joues me chauffèrent et sentit ma gène. Il ancra ses yeux dans les miens et me fit son sourire en coin. « T'inquiètes pas princesse, tu n'es pas la première femme que je verrais nue ! »

Je baissais la tête, un peu honteuse. Bah quoi ? Oui il a déjà vu des femmes nues, il est pas là le problème ! Le hic, c'est que je ne suis pas folle de mon corps et que je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face quand il fera la comparaison entre sa femme et moi. Même s'il n'y a aucun sentiment amoureux entre nous, il n'en reste pas moins un homme ! Un homme super séduisant ! Un homme qui me fait de l'effet malgré tout !

« Arrête de te torturer l'esprit Bella. Si je ne prends pas soin de toi, jamais plus on nous laissera tous les deux, à faire des choses que tu n'as _pas le droit_ de faire quand Edward est là ! » Bon, il marquait un point. Il me fit son sourire de nouveau. « Et puis, je reste un gentleman, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus ! »

« Ça, ça risque pas… » Marmonnais-je. Il a eu la gentillesse de ne pas relever ma remarque.

Je me préparais mentalement à n'avoir aucune réaction gênante pendant qu'il s'occupait de mon effeuillage. Il fallait que je reste concentré sur autre chose que sur Jasper en train de déboutonner mon chemisier. Il allait lentement et prenait bien soin de ne pas me toucher avec ses doigts froids. Je dû fermer les yeux parce que le voir faire ce qu'il était en train de faire me faisait penser à ce que j'avais imaginé tout à l'heure quand je m'apprêtais à m'endormir sur le canapé.

Une fois ma chemise déboutonnée, il la fit glisser sur mes épaules. Je me retrouvais en soutien-gorge, avec la chair de poule et morte de honte.

« Arrête un peu… » Me gronda-t-il. _Oui ben j'y suis pour rien si je ne tiens pas la comparaison des autres femmes de cette famille !_ « Tu es très bien comme tu es ma chérie, et saches qu'aucun être normalement constitué ne pourrait ne pas te trouver désirable. » Il prononça cette phrase en me regardant droit dans les yeux pour me prouver la véracité de ces propos et je ne voyais effectivement aucun mensonge dans ses prunelles dorées.

Le problème, quand un homme vous dit des choses comme ça, qui plus est, un homme aussi séduisant que Jasper, que vous êtes à moitié nue devant lui et aussi proche (physiquement parlant), bah les hormones montent en flèche et vous vous retrouvez vite à avoir un problème d'humidité entre les jambes…

« Lève-toi que je te débarrasse de ton jean. »

Mais c'est vrai que, Jasper étant un gentleman, n'a fait comme si de rien était. Oufff… _ou pas…_

Une fois en sous-vêtements, mes bras bien calés sous ma poitrine, il passa ses mains derrière moi pour me dégrafer mon soutien-gorge. Je retins ma respiration quand je sentis ses doigts s'attarder plus longtemps sur mon épiderme, pour ensuite faire passer les bretelles sur mes épaules, son souffle sur ma peau me donnait des frissons... _et pas de froid, les frissons…_ Les balconnets ne tenaient que par mes bras. J'avais les yeux baissés et les joues en feu. _Voilà un bon moyen de te réchauffer !_ Je repris contenance et bafouillais.

« Merci Jasper mais je vais terminer… » Lui dis-je en me levant difficilement. Me dirigeant vers mon bain, je pensais qu'il allait me laisser l'intimité nécessaire pour continuer mais non… je me retournais pour le lui demander mais il me prit de cour.

« Je reste avec toi Bella, c'est non négociable, je ne voudrais pas d'une mauvaise chute. »

Bon d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas tort. Je levais ma jambe droite pour monter dans la baignoire mais je perdis l'équilibre et faillis tomber. Je ne me rendis pas compte tout de suite que Jasper m'avait alors attrapé par la taille et posé dans l'eau. _Note à moi-même : ne jamais essayé de refaire ça en tenant son soutif avec ses bras… pas top pour l'équilibre._

Il laissa ses mains sur mes hanches bien plus longtemps que nécessaire… certainement pour que je me stabilise ! Je ne le regardais pas quand je m'immergeais, enlevant mon haut et difficilement le bas. Une chance pour moi qu'il avait pensé à mettre du bain moussant.

Je fermais les yeux et gémissais de contentement, l'eau était exactement à la bonne température.

« Tu es parfait Jasper… » Soufflais-je. J'ouvris les yeux pour le voir et je remarquais que ses prunelles étaient à nouveau noires. « Euh… je ne t'ai pas appelé Ma… » Je fus interrompue par un doigt sur ma bouche.

« Chut… ne dis rien. S'il-te-plait. » _Ok…_

Je retournais dans ma position favorite… allongée et bien enfouie jusqu'à la nuque. J'arrivais même à faire abstraction du vampire à mes côtés tant ce bain était bienfaiteur.

Je dû (encore) m'endormir car lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je remarquai qu'il n'y avait plus de mousse… par contre, le bain était toujours chaud. _Bizarre ça !_

« Je me suis permis de te remettre de l'eau chaude avec le pommeau de douche pour ne pas te réveiller. » Pas besoin de poser les questions avec mon voisin l'empathe ! _Merde_… Ça veut dire qu'il m'a vu entièrement nue ? _Il est où le trou pour que je me cache dedans ?_ « Et je ne t'ai pas regardé Bella, n'as-tu pas confiance en moi ? » Je me sentais idiote pour le coup… et comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce serait super présomptueux de ma part de penser que je pourrais, de toute façon, plaire à cet homme magnifique. Un grondement arrêta mes réflexions internes.

« Ok, ok, j'arrête. Peux-tu me passer une serviette s'il-te-plait ? Il faut que je sorte de là, je crève de chaud. »

Il fronça les sourcils et me tendit la serviette de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse rien voir. Je m'enroulais dedans et partais vers ma chambre pour m'habiller. J'avais prévu d'aller directement me coucher donc je revêtis un vieux t-shirt et une culotte en coton. Jasper sortit à son tour, me lâchant un ''Bye princesse'' avant de descendre. Je repris ma température… elle n'avait toujours pas baissé. Je soufflais d'exaspération, me levais pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Je me serais cru dans une fournaise. L'air frais me fit un bien fou et j'en profitais un maximum.

Jusqu'à ce que Jasper arrive en trombe dans la chambre, me prenne dans ses bras, qui eut pour cause de me faire pousser un cri d'effroi, et me porte jusque sur mon lit. Je me relevais immédiatement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais enfin, j'ai CHAUD ! Je veux du frais ! »

« Tu es malade ! Tu as de la fièvre ! Il ne faut pas te mettre dans un courant d'air. Tu veux attraper une pneumonie ou quoi ? »

« Pas la peine de hurler, MAJOR ! Je fais quoi maintenant ? Tu peux me le dire ? » Il pointa le lit du doigt.

« Premièrement, allonge-toi et deuxièmement ne joue pas avec le feu tu pourrais te bruler ! » Je croisais les bras de colère.

« Je brule DEJA j'te signale ! » Je ne voulais pas dormir, je voulais avoir froid !

« Arrête d'être en colère contre moi petite fille et ALLONGE-TOI ! »

Pour le coup, je n'en menais pas large. Jasper était impressionnant quand il élevait la voix. Et très sexy ! Très très sexy ! Je fis ce qu'il me demandait et me mettais sur le côté, lui tournant le dos. Je sentis le lit s'affaisser et mon souffle devint rapide. _Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire bon sang ?_

« Calme-toi chérie, je ne vais pas te manger. » Je l'entendais sourire derrière moi.

Il se colla contre mon dos et un de ses bras entoura ma taille. Je m'apaisais aussitôt, ressentant la fraicheur de son corps. Ma colère retomba aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

« Hmmm… Ça fait du bien. » Je me trémoussais contre lui, cherchant à avoir le plus de froid possible.

« Putain… » Murmura-t-il. Je tournais ma tête dans sa direction.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jasper ? »

« Rien… je… » Il ferma les yeux et prit une respiration inutile. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils étaient à nouveaux noirs. Je me retournais complètement face à lui, le touchant le plus possible pour avoir ma dose de froid et je posais ma main sur sa joue.

« Dis-moi. » Chuchotais-je. Non… ça ne pouvait pas être… ? « Tu… tu as soif ? » Dis-je avec appréhension.

« Non… c'est rien. » Il serra les mâchoires. « Essaie de te reposer d'accord ? Je reste prés de toi. »

Je n'insistais pas et m'enroulais dans ses bras, ma tête nichée dans son cou. Je me surpris à aimer son odeur, il sentait le soleil et le musc.

Je me réveillais de nouveau, brulante, en sueur. Je me tordais dans tous les sens pour chercher du frais sur les draps mais ceux-ci semblaient encore plus chauds que moi. J'avais du mal à immerger, j'avais l'impression que j'étais entre deux mondes. Le premier était le réel, dans ma chambre, avec Jasper, et le second quelque part dans les limbes, comme si j'étais shootée ! Tout était cotonneux et douillet mais en même temps humide et poisseux. J'appelais Jasper à plusieurs reprises, je pouvais sentir un touché frais sur certains endroits de mon corps. Je l'entendais prononcer mon nom mais il était tellement loin !

« S'il-te-plait Jasper… fais quelque chose… j'ai tellement chaud ! Ramène moi… s'il-te-plait Jasper… »

Un gémissement sortit de ma bouche lorsque quelque chose de très frais s'immisça entre mes jambes. C'était bon… c'était _si_ bon ! Si froid, si tendre, si humide.

« Oui… encore… » Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait mais vu l'endroit d'où venait ce froid, il devait faire quelque chose qui m'aurai fait rougir en temps normal. Mais je brulais tellement que je m'en souciais pas plus que ça.

Sa fraicheur se concentrait à mon intimité. Elle partait de mon clitoris, entrait en moi pour repartir jusque vers mon petit trou. Je pris conscience que je m'agrippais à une matière très douce, soyeuse. Je n'en avais jamais assez. J'étais toujours en feu mais à présent, je brulais de désir. Une boule se forma dans mon ventre. Je me rendais compte que c'était les cheveux de Jasper que j'avais entre mes doigts et que je gémissais de plus en plus fort. Je revenais sur terre petit à petit.

« Oh, Jasper… oui… continu. » Ses mains agrippaient mes fesses pour me ramener toujours plus vers sa bouche. Il me dégustait et mon Dieu, c'était bon. « Oui… Oh oui… » Je me déhanchais sur ses lèvres et sa langue, elle était tellement douce et me faisait tellement de bien. Je reçue une bonne dose de désir, ce qui me fis crier plus fort. « Encore… s'il-te-plait… encore » Il recommença et je me perdais dans un orgasme dévastateur. Cela sembla durer une éternité. Les spasmes continuèrent et Jasper ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant. Il aspirait mon clitoris et lapait mon jus qui s'écoulait, le tout en grognant. Ce son se répercuta sur mon petit bouton déjà bien sollicité. Il m'envoya encore une dose de désir et je partais dans mon deuxième orgasme.

J'étais essoufflée, perdue et plus que comblée. Mais maintenant que Jasper avait éteint le feu de ma fièvre, il fallait qu'il éteigne celui mon désir. Il rampa au-dessus de moi, sans dire un mot, aucune parole n'était nécessaire et il m'embrassa. Sa langue s'invita dans ma bouche et c'était divin. Il n'était pas prudent comme Edward. Non, il était Jasper, le Major et il savait ce qu'il voulait. Et je voulais ça autant que lui. Il ne me traitait pas comme une petite chose fragile.

Je sentais le poids de son corps contre le mien, comme plus tôt dans la journée et me rendis compte que nous étions nu tous les deux. Il me permit de reprendre mon souffle en embrassant mon cou.

« Viens… » Je le voulais en moi.

« Je ne peux pas… c'est pas correct. »

« Tu crois que ce que tu viens de faire est correct ? » Rigolais-je.

« Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour te ramener Bella. » Il me regarda intensément. « Tu ne répondais pas, tu m'as foutu une trouille bleue ! Tu te rends compte ? Tu ne voulais que du froid et… »

« Chuttt… et je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait mais j'ai toujours aussi chaud… et si tu ne continues pas je vais continuer à divaguer. » Je lui envoyais tout mon désir et cela suffit à raviver la flamme dans ses yeux. Je savais intérieurement que cette fièvre était la cause de mon absence de pudeur et de timidité, mais quelque part, je lui en étais reconnaissante…

« Tu es prête ? »

Pour toute réponse, je l'embrassais chastement au début puis j'attrapais sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents. Il se positionna correctement entre mes jambes et son sexe tendu et dur frotta mon intimité. Je gémis dans sa bouche et il entra durement en moi. Si Edward était tout en longueur, Jasper était tout en largeur !

« Je ne serais pas doux ma chérie. »

« Je ne te le demande pas. Laisse-moi connaître le _Major_… »

Son sourire en coin refit surface en même temps qu'il sortait de moi et il entra d'un coup sec, me faisant hurler.

« Est-ce qu'Edward t'as déjà fait jouir avec sa langue ? » Demanda-t-il pendant qu'il se retirait.

« Nooonnnn… » Il s'était enfoncé au même moment.

« Je m'en doutais… crie princesse, personne ne peut t'entendre ! »

Il continua comme ça encore et encore, me faisant crier plus fort. Il arrivait à toucher mon point G à chaque poussée.

« Parle-moi Major. »

« Tu es si serrée Isabella… le goût de ton suc vaut tout le sang du monde… »

Il attrapa mes jambes et les mit sur ses épaules. La profondeur de pénétration était beaucoup plus importante dans cette position.

« Oui… » Le feu dans mon ventre se manifesta à nouveau et j'envoyais toute mon envie à Jasper. Il me retourna la sienne, ce qui eut pour effet de me provoquer un nouvel orgasme.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de redescendre de mon nuage, me faisant pivoter à vitesse vampirique, je me retrouvais à genoux sur le lit. Il caressa mon dos, mes flans et prit mes fesses en coupe. Ses doigts froids vinrent se poser sur mon sexe trempé, il cajola mon bouton de plaisir et inséra directement trois doigts en moi. Je me cambrai sous la sensation. Il fit quelques allers retours et les retira. Je tournais ma tête vers lui et vis qu'il était en train de se lécher les doigts. Cette vue me fis gémir. Il recommença sans me lâcher du regard et apporta ses doigts à mes lèvres. Je sortis ma langue et les nettoyais convenablement.

Il écarta mes plis et revins en moi. Je poussais contre son membre, le voulant toujours plus profondément.

« J'aime te voir dans cette position pour moi. J'ai une vue imprenable sur ma queue qui te pénètre et sur ton cul qui m'appelle… »

Plus il me parlait, plus mon plaisir grandissait. Il le savait, c'est pour ça qu'il continuait.

« Je vais jouir chérie. »

« Oh… oui… mais… je veux… te voir » Il se retira pour s'asseoir, son dos reposant contre la tête de lit et je me mis à califourchon, passant mes jambes derrière son dos. Je pu voir son membre et je constatais qu'il avait une taille impressionnante. Je m'empalais sur sa queue et gémissais à cette nouvelle position.

« Oui chérie, tu aimes ça hein ? » J'opinais. « Déhanche-toi sur ma queue… » J'agrippais ses épaules et me laissais totalement aller. J'avais la sensation que c'était moi qui dirigeait nos ébats et c'était tout nouveau pour moi. Je voyais son torse se soulever à mesure de ses respirations. Ses abdominaux étaient superbement bien dessinés, le regarder entièrement nu me faisais mouiller encore plus. Il malaxa mes seins, les englobant dans ses paumes, titillant mes pointes durcies pour lui. « J'adore tes seins… ils sont parfaits. » Il les lécha consciencieusement et une de ces mains partit vers le sud, migrant vers mon intimité. Il pinçait mon téton et mon clitoris en même temps. Je fondais sur sa bouche, goutant la saveur de sa langue. Je me détachais à regret pour reprendre ma respiration.

« Isabella… ? »

« Oui… Major ? »

« Maintenant ! » Il me chargea de désir et j'en fis autant. Il ne m'en a pas fallu plus pour jouir sur sa queue. J'accueillais sa semence fraiche avec plaisir. Major alias Jasper pendant l'orgasme est tout un orgasme en soit. Il est magnifique, irréel, d'une beauté sans nom et j'en passe.

« Oh mon Dieu… »

« Quoi princesse ? » Je l'embrassais une dernière fois.

« Tu es trop beau pour être vrai. » Cela le fit rire mais je poursuivis « tu es un dieu au lit et en plus tu ne m'as même pas blessé ! » Je nichais ma tête dans son cou, prenant une grande inspiration de son odeur.

« C'est parce que je tiens trop à toi pour te faire du mal ma chérie. Dors princesse, je veille sur toi et je m'occupe de tout… »

« Non… je ne veux pas dorm… » Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il m'assommait avec son don. _Plus pratique qu'un somnifère si vous voulez mon avis._

Je me sentais partir dans un rêve un peu bizarre mais tellement réel ! Un rêve où Jasper avait eu le rôle principal. Plus tard, j'ai cru me trouver dans la salle de bain, en train de me faire laver… et puis dans mon lit, où Jasper m'embrassait chastement et me souhaitait bonne nuit.

Je me levais le lendemain assez tard, encore courbaturée de la nuit mouvementée que j'avais passée. Je me souvenais que Jasper avait pris soin de moi en me préparant un bain et puis plus rien. J'avais dormi comme une marmotte. Seul me revenais en mémoire mon rêve érotique, euh pornographique serait le mot le plus approprié… Le pauvre, il avait dû s'ennuyer tout le weekend. Je faisais une bien piètre amie.

Je n'eus pas le temps de le voir que ma famille arrivait déjà. J'étais heureuse de revoir Edward mais j'avais une boule dans la gorge et j'ignorais pourquoi… _peut être un effet secondaire de la fièvre ?_ Mon mari demanda à Jasper comment s'était passé nos deux jours ensemble et celui-ci lui répondit que je n'avais fait que dormir parce que j'avais attrapé un mauvais rhume à cause du manque de chaleur dans la maison. Je ne pouvais qu'approuver. Malgré les maigres moments passés ensemble, on s'était bien amusé dans la neige. Ce qu'Edward ne saura jamais évidemment. Pour faire bonne mesure et histoire de changer de conversation, Jasper se moqua de moi :

« Edward, tu nous avais caché que Bella ronflait comme un routier ! » Ils rigolaient tous, sauf moi bien entendu. Je décidais de le taquiner à mon tour.

« Viens un peu dehors avec moi faire une bataille de boule de neige _Major_ ? » Son regard devint noir et Edward me dit en riant :

« Arrête de l'embêter avec ça ma puce, le pauvre n'arrête pas de penser à la guerre de Sécession ! Tu sais bien pourquoi il n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle ainsi… » Ils partirent tous discuter dans le salon et je restais face à Jasper qui me regardait avec insistance.

L'ampoule au-dessus de ma tête venait de s'allumer… _oui, je sais très bien pourquoi il n'aime pas que JE l'appelle Major…_


End file.
